teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Selene
Selene is a character that appears in Season 2. She is a Vampire that hunts other Monsters known as a Death Dealer. Initially hostile towards Seth due to his status as a werewolf, those feelings become romantic. Selene is played by Kate Beckinsale. Backstory Selene was born in the 12th century to a Hungarian family that was well known for their mining techniques. Out of her siblings, she was considered the most beautiful girl in Hungary, often being hit on by many young men in her youth. At 17, her parents tried to arrange a marriage with a young and handsome warlord to protect their mines from being purchased by a rival family, but Selene refused, stating she wants to marry out of love, not out of necessity, demand or profit. Soon, Selene grew up into an extremely beautiful woman and finally married a blacksmith. However, their night of love turned into a night of horror as a pack of Lycans broke into their home. Selene's husband told Selene to hide while he fought them off. Unfortunately, he was overwhelmed and ripped apart. After the Lycans departed, Selene mourned her husband and swore that she'd eradicate the werewolf and Lycan species, especially when she learns that the same Lycans also mutilated her entire family. Incubus Encounter In Kissing of Alec's Body, in a small town in Oregon, Alec is a bartender giving out drinks to those a party and is approached by a young man named Brian who wants to, "get out of here." So Alec and Brian head back to his place and as they begin to aggressively make out, Brian screams in horrible agony as Alec laughs to himself and a monstrous screaming is heard. The next day, Selene hears about the killings and decides to investigate. After sneaking into a morgue, she looks at the body and believes it to be a werewolf kill. After learning all there is to know about this attack, she reads about several more bodies that had been killed the same way over the last several weeks. Later, after having dinner, Selene sees a supposed human, Alec, being accosted by his ex-boyfriend, Anton Cole, who was a vampire and had also killed his current boyfriend, Evan, at a library. Selene chases Anton down, only to watch him dive into the river. Alec thanked Selene for saving him and kisses her on the hand. When Selene showed up at his beach-house for a follow-up, she explained her passion for art, as well as her passion for those who "see the world differently." Selene then kisses him on the lips and Alec shows her that he is an incubus, a male demonic being that seduces women into having sex with them in order to absorb their energy generated by sexual intercourse to survive. When Alec visited Selene at her mansion, Alec and Selene talk about their status as monsters. After flirting with her, he finally manages to seduce Selene and has passionate sex with her. Selene tells Alec that she never had sex as great as when they were together last night. Selene had fallen under Alec's seductive spell, especially when Alec said that he knows Selene better than anyone and wants to be with her forever, but the only way that happens is if she abandons her duties as a Death Dealer. Eventually, Selene tells Alec that what she was feeling for him was real and that she wants Alec for herself, again saying she knows Alec. Physical Appearance Selene is perceived by many as an incredibly sexy and attractive woman with neck length black hair, a slim physique, long slender legs, D-cup sized breasts, and brown eyes that turn a bright shade of blue when in her Vampire state. Her canines also slightly lengthen when she is in this form. Selene primarily wears a black, skintight leather outfit, boots and a black corset, which presses against her chest in such a way that it makes her breasts appear quite large; presumedly as a seduction method. She also wears a black duster coat - the traditional attire of a Death Dealer. At times, Selene wears her duster coat over her uniform. Due to her intense beauty, she received the sexual affections/advances of many men and even a few women over the years, most notably Kraven, who wanted her as a mate based on a sexual level and wanted to have endless sex with her and nothing else. However, Seth Pederson seemed to fall in love with Selene for who she is as well as because of her stunning looks. She reciprocated his feelings later on and had amazing sex with him, finally discovering her true love. Gallery Alec flirts with Selene.jpeg Trivia * Selene is apparently ticklish, as when she tries to break up with one of her hookups, she squeezes Selene's knees repeatedly, eliciting intense laughing out of the buxom vampire. * Even though she hides it, Selene has a strange obsession with BDSM, particularly when she tells Seth to tie her up and screw her. * The sex scene in the warehouse was originally intended to be longer and much more explicit, including a moment where Selene's ass is visible, as well as her arching her head back as she thrusts on top of Alec, but Kate Beckinsale was hypocritically uncomfortable with the amount of nudity that was originally filmed, so she asked that the scene be watered down. However, the studio went against her wishes and kept the original scene. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Seth Pederson's Lovers Category:Vampires